Cyberpunk
by Animeguy1313
Summary: It's the year 2550. Technology has advanced exponential, but so has crime. Meet Selina and Kendra, who decide to spend their lives as bounty hunters. However, it isn't long before one unexpected event strikes Selina, and she is physically transformed into a sex robot. Meanwhile, Kendra must put an end to her old corrupt company, and hunt down the closest friend she's ever had.


Like most nights, it was a rainy night. But there was a reason to be out this late at night.

Selina, a well known sexy-assassin, and her partner Kendra, were bounty hunters. Nearly every night, the two of them would receive an anonymous tip from a company, and would carry out the plan, in exchange for a large sum of cash.

Selina and Kendra used their foot rockets to glide across the city sky's. Their target wasn't far from where they received their tip, but they were expected to finish the job quickly.

Selina turned her head around, watching Kendra follow closely behind her, "It isn't far from here. Get ready to get in position."

Kendra looked up at her, grinned, and replied "Rodger."

Unlike most partners, Selina has known Kendra nearly her whole life. Ever since they were in middle school, they had only been close friend. Even today, they still stuck by each other, no matter what. Although, Kendra has been acting a little strange recently.

"You seem a little excited today." said Selina

"What do you mean? I'm always excited." replied Kendra.

True, Kendra usually killed her targets with a big smile on her face, sometimes laughing.

But today was different. They were hired to assassinate one of the most dangerous crime boss's in the city.

They flew around another building before spotting their target. Derrick, the crime boss himself, was outside on his patio/helicopter pad, talking with his guards out in the rain. Selina and Kendra landed on the roof of the building in front of it.

Doing a quick double check, her mask was already on, weapons loaded, battery's max, and plenty of fuel for the ride back home.

"Ready?" asked Kendra.

"Of course" said Selina, adjusting the mini rifle on her wrist. She laid down on the floor, and pressed a few more buttons, allowing her target aimer to show up on the inside of her helmet. Her indicator's target screen split up into five different targets, all of them aiming at guards.

"This'll be a piece of cake." said Selina "I've got the guards in my sights. All you gotta do is walk down there and take the big man out himself. Think you can handle that?"

"Easy" Kendra said, then she did a few flips before back-flipping off of the building. Selina watched as in midair, Kendra shot a grappling hook from her armor's wrist, and swung onto the patio.

"It's the assassin!" Derrick yelled so loud, Selina heard it from where she was. "Kill her!"

All of her guards immediately turned towards her, and pulled out their weapons.

"Any time Selina..." Kendra said over the mic.

Her indicator blinked green, ready to fire. She pulled the trigger on her control, and five bullets flew out of her wrist armor, colliding with all of the guards. Derrick looked surprised then worried. Then, as Kendra approached, he reached for his gun and aimed it at her.

Suddenly, there was a loud burst of wind from behind Selina. She turned around quickly, watching as a helicopter glides right up to her, aiming it's guns right at her.

"Shit." whisper Selina.

"Put your hands in the air, or we will be forced to shoot." yelled the police over the microphone.

"Over my dead body!" Selina yelled

Then she flipped onto her back, and ignited her rocket boots. The helicopter shot a missle where she previously was, but she was gone in the air. Selina then retrieved a gun from her pocket and fired at the helicopter. The helicopter proceeded to spiral for a few moments after she managed to shoot the pilot, but it continued to serve around for a few moments in the air.

Selina then landed hard onto the ground, spiraling out of control. She managed to deactivate her boots, and crashed hard into the wall.

Dizzy, she looked around her surroundings. She was on the roof of Derrick's building. But where was Kendra?

She slowly stood up, and searched around. No one except the dead bodies were in sight. She pressed the button on her ear piece.

"Kendra come in?" Selina said "Kendra we need to get out of here. Where are you?"

No response. Where was she?

"Turn around" said a deep voice behind her.

Instinctively, she pulled a gun and aimed it right behind her, where the voice came from. In her face, was Derrick, holding Kendra with a gun to her head, using her as a shield.

"Put the gun down Selina" Derrick ordered.

Selina desperately looked for openings, but he knew what he was doing. Glancing at a reflection in the window behind them, Selina saw the helicopter slowly regaining control. She didn't have much time.

Derrick clicked the gun, "I said... put the gun down. Now!"

With no other option, she dropped the gun, and kicked the gun away from either of them.

"That's better." Derrick said "Good girl."

Kendra slowly stood up, next to him. And Selina watched in horror as Kendra raised her wrist armor towards Selina.

"Kendra!" Selina said

"I'm sorry Selina."

"Sorry?!"

"I can't let them kill my husband." Kendra stated.

"Husband?"

Derrick began laughing "That's right. Kendra here is my beautiful wife, she would never kill me would you baby?"

"Of course not." Kendra replied, before giving Derrick a kiss on the lips. Selina nearly puked.

"How could you?! We've been at this forever. Why couldn't you just tell me?" asked Selina, then eyed the helicopter slowly advancing "Listen, we can still work this out."

"No we can't" Kendra said "You're too perfect Selina. Perfect attitude, perfect body, perfect record. As far back as we go, I know you're too loyal to the company. You would just turn me in to them, and have me killed." Then she giggled, "and best of all, once you're dead, I will never have to worry about our competition, like who will get paid more, who has the better looks-"

"You were using me?" Selina said "All of this time, you were only using me to help you get better at everything?"

"Maybe, but enough talk."

Selina reaches behind her, and quickly throws a smoke pouch down. It explodes, but Derrick fires once into the smoke. The pain catches her shoulder as she staggers backwards. Kendra and Derrick fire blindly into the smoke. Selina runs backwards, towards the edge of the building, ready to jump... until she realizes the helicopter is waiting there for her.

"We have you now!" yells the voice over the intercom.

Selina turns back around, but Derrick emerges from the smoke with an automatic pistol in his hand, and fires rapidly at Selina.

With nowhere to run, the bullets catch Selina nearly everywhere. The pain stops only when he eventually runs out of bullets.

Blood pouring everywhere, Selina is unable to move, the pain too intense. Over the radio interference in her helmet, she hears the police getting orders to fire a missile into the patio, to get rid of all of the crime happening on the roof.

These corrupt police officers only made her job harder.

Derrick and Kendra begin to run back inside the building, and Selina watches in horror as the machine fires a missile right into the patio,cracking that portion of the roof, and sending Selina along with that portion of the roof over the edge.

And into what felt like an endless fall.

…

When her death came, Selina expected to wake up in a different dimension maybe. But when she woke, she couldn't move. She was in some sort of vertical tube that was closed. The room was bright, and looked like some sort of weird lab.

Where was she? And why couldn't she move?

Someone opened the door from the side of the room she could see. She heard voices.

"Everything's complete, all that's left is to activate her." said a female voice.

"Thank you" said a deep male voice "I'll take the rest from here."

"And my payment?" said the other voice "I was expected to be paid as soon as I finished the job?"

"Don't worry. Your check will be in your mail by the time you reach your apartment. If not, just come back."

"Thank you sir, have a good day."

Then the door shut. She heard footsteps approach her tube.

Then a familiar voice echo'd through the room "You know, I've never fully understood you Selina. There's just something about you that makes me feel like you're... special"

A shadowy figure of Derrick walks in front of her. Hate fills her lungs as she attempts to scream, but finds herself unable to move.

"Hehe, or maybe it's because I **made** you special. Now let's see if this works." then he reaches for a remote on his wrist.

Unable to control herself, once the tube opens up, she walks out of the tube and onto the floor next to her. The only problem is, her body feels very different. She's not in control, her arms and legs feel made of wires and circuits, and...

Oh no.

Her arms move upwards in a very slow motion, her arms seemed normal at first, until different pieces of her arm begin unfolding themselves, revealing different consoles and ports available to her.

The pieces re-close themselves, and her head moves back up towards her.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Selina thinks to herself

Derricks stares at her "Amazing. I think you're going to work out very well as my new... sex slave. What do you think?"

 _YOU SON OF A-_ Selina screams in her mind, before something in her brain changes her train of thought.

"Of course darling" a voice that sounds dangerously close to hers said "I'm ready to submit myself to any kind of service you require."

Derrick laughs, slowly lowering his hand against her ass "I think I like this version of you way more than your other one. We're going to have a lot of fun."

Selina tried to scream, to move, to cry. She had no idea what happened after she fell. But what she did know, was that she was a part of a living hell.

…

A couple hours later, they had arrived at his apartment. The balcony that she previously fell from was in the process of being rebuilt. When she woke up from the tube, she was wearing absolutely nothing. Thankfully during the ride here, he gave her some sort of clothing... even if it was just a black bra and a pair of panties.

She was ordered to wait by his bedside as he got ready in the bathroom. Despite the inability to control herself, she still had all of her senses, which included her smell. His bedroom smelled disgusting.

A few minutes afterward, he eventually came out in a robe. He sat down on a chair, and he asked her to give him a lap dance.

"Of course master." her voice said.

 _Fuck you._ She thought, but her body betrayed her.

Selina first started by dancing from a distance, slowly stripping off her few clothing. Then he ordered her closer, letting him touch her flawless body. Her perfectly shaped ass, shaved vagina, double D sized breasts, flawless skin, Derrick nearly came at the touch of her silky body.

After some dancing, she slowly lowered herself on his lap, rubbing her breasts against his body. His face was full of incomprehensible pleasure.

"Kiss me my love." he managed

Despite all of her willpower, she leaned forward, and their lips met.

…

Selina laid on her back against the bed, while Derrick unnecessarily pinned her to the mattress by her arms. His big dick hardened, and close to her entrance, while he kissed her by her neck.

She moaned "please..."

He grinned "What was that?"

She swallowed, tried to say something else but "please fuck me"

Derrick continued to tease her, rubbing his dick in circles around her vagina, pre-cum already leaking everywhere.

"I couldn't hear you."

"PLEASE FUCK ME" her voice yelled.

Selina felt like she internally died when she felt his rod fill her pussy, both of hatred and pleasure.

"Moan for me" he ordered

She moaned as he continued to speed up, thrusting into her pussy faster every second. She knew her body had fully betrayed her when she felt her vagina becoming wet and excited. Her massive boobs bounced freely around as he continued thrusting into her.

As they continued, she slowly began to accept what was happening to her, this would be a new normal.

" _I think you're going to work out very well as my new... sex slave."_ Derricks voice echoed in her head.

Eventually she found herself on her arms and knees, doggy style as he continued to pound into her, forcing her to moan... forcing her to enjoy it.

And she enjoyed it.

Derrick slapped her ass loudly, and Selina moaned out loud in pleasure. He gripped her by her hips, mostly her ass, for maximum effort. Unfortunately, this was her most vulnerable position. She felt her body reach it's maximum peak, she shook uncontrollably.

He grinned as she orgasm'd on his cock. Her arms gave out and she face-planted into the pillow as he continued thrusting into her pussy, with her ass in the air.

She loved every second of it, and it wasn't her body making her saying it. She genuinely loved every time his massive warm cock, constantly dripping with cum and pre-cum, reached deep in her vagina and met her g-spot.

And she loved it when his warm semen filled her vagina with her now favorite drink.

Derrick fell over in the bed, exhausted. He ordered her to go under the blankets and suck off the cum from his cock, which she gleefully did.

His monster sized cock was too big to fit in her whole mouth, so she did her best by lick the bottom part with her mouth and tongue, and swallowing the rest of the dick.

He gently grabbed her by her hair, and guided her into sucking him off. She did such a good job, he began getting hard again... unbelievable.

Selina smiled "oh baby, would you like to go for another round?"

"Hell yeah I would" he said "Oh, and call me master from now on."

"of course... master."

And so she hopped on his penis, and rode him for the remainder of the night.

…

By the morning, only a few hours after their... what was it, 9th round? Selina sat in the bed, wondering to herself why her body betrayed her. Not just her body, but her vagina getting wet when she clearly wasn't enjoying it at first.

Maybe she would find a way out of this. Maybe there was a way to deactivate his control over her. She would find a way out of this soon. She would find out what happened to her, and she would leave this city, forever.

"Morning beautiful" said the voice of her hater/lover.

"Good morning." said the voice of her own.

…

 _SORRY! I know it's been a long time since I posted, but hey... I'm not dead! I'm official back, and ready to resume posting some more lemons once more ;). Here's one of the stories I've been working on while I was away._

 _Don't worry, Selina won't be the only main character of this series, and there'll be a lot more action than this. When we're about a quarter into the series, I'll start posting a prequel chapter or two explaining more of Kendra's and Selina's relationship, as well as some other important stories you'll learn in later chapters._

 _Also one last thing... I'm still looking for a better title to this story. If anyone has any better ideas, let me know and I might use it :). For now it'll just be titled Cyberpunk._

 _Until then, see you guys soon!_


End file.
